Devices used to separate solid food products from liquid food products are a common item. Typically these devices are in the form of separate and distinct items, such as a strainer, colander, and the like, in which the solid food product and liquid food product are poured into the device, which then separates the two.
Alternatively, smaller utensils, such as slotted spoons and slotted ladles, have been designed to remove small portions of solid food product.
While these items are effective for their intended purposes, they do not provide a selective attachment to an existing container to allow for the separation of liquid from solid food products.
The present invention is directed to overcoming these and other deficiencies in the art.